1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing accessories and more particularly pertains to a new fish bite detecting and warning device for alerting a fisher when a fish has been hooked on a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,555; U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,979; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,853; U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,468; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,284; U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,398; U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,391; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,180; U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,361; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,308; U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,719; U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,774; U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,630; U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,513; and UK Patent No. GB 2 248 755 A (inventor: Jurgen Fechner).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fish bite detecting and warning device. The inventive device includes a housing with a downwardly extending support shaft for insertion into the ground. The housing has at least one elongate slot therethrough. At least one primary switch is provided in the housing. The primary switch has a pivoting actuating arm which is extended through the slot of the housing. The actuating arm is pivotable between a raised position and a lowered position and is biased towards the lowered position. An outwardly extending guide member is located beneath the slot. The guide member has a plurality of grooves for receiving the fishing line looped beneath the adjacent actuating arm. A computer processor for generating signals is located in the housing and is electrically connected to the primary switch. An alerting light source is provided in the housing and electrically connected to the computer processor. A speaker for generating sounds is mounted to the housing and is electrically connected to computer processor.
In these respects, the fish bite detecting and warning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a fisher when a fish has been hooked on a fishing line.